This invention relates generally to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to an extractor for separating a connector assembly from an electrical device.
As technology has advanced in electrical systems, the complexity and amount of electrical connections between electrical connectors and electrical devices has increased. Typically the electrical connectors and the electrical devices are electrically connected with a plurality of electrical pins which are frictionally inserted into electrical contacts located within receiving apertures.
Usually, electrical connectors include a connector assembly which includes a connector mechanism which receives a cable and also includes a facing surface which includes a plurality of apertures which receive electrical pins, or a plurality of electrical pins which electrically connect within a plurality of apertures. The electrical device typically includes a mating facing surface which includes either a plurality of electrical pins to insert in the apertures of the electrical connector, or a plurality of apertures to receive the electrical pins from an electrical connector. In either electrical connection scheme, a large amount of force is often necessary to separate the electrical device from the electrical connector. Exerting such a large amount of force can cause the connection assembly to inadvertently become twisted or damaged during the separation. Any amount of twisting between the electrical device and the electrical connection may damage the electrical pins, the electrical connector assembly, or the electrical device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an extractor device which can be integrally constructed with a connector assembly, or can be installed on current connector assemblies, and would permit the connector assembly to be easily separated from the electrical device without requiring the large amount of force that must be exerted with known connector assemblies.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an extractor installs easily to a connector assembly and provides an easy means of separating the connector assembly from an electrically connected electrical device.
The extractor, which attaches to a connector, includes an extractor body, a first member, a second member, a biasing mechanism, and a cam arm. The first member and the second member are positioned parallel to each other and both extend substantially perpendicularly away from the extractor body to engage the connector. The first member has a first end attached to the extractor body, a second end which extends angularly away from the first end, and a receptacle positioned between the first and second ends. The second member is constructed similarly. The cam arm attaches to the extractor body and extends perpendicularly away from the extractor body.
The extractor is rotatably coupled to the connector which includes a pair of hinge pins which insert and extend through the receptacles located on the extractor. The cam arm is movable from a first position to a second position. Any movement of the cam arm causes a simultaneous movement of the extractor. A biasing mechanism is attached which includes a spring disposed between the connector and the cam arm. The spring biases the cam arm such that the cam arm remains in the first position and when the cam arm is rotated to the second position, the spring causes the cam arm to return to the first position when it is physically released.
To separate a connector from an electrical device, the cam arm is rotated from the first position to the second position. The rotation causes a compression of the spring and a simultaneous rotation of the extractor including the first and second members. As the first and second members are rotated, the second end of each respective member contacts the electrical device and separates the connector assembly from the electrical device.
The extractor can be integrally constructed with connector assemblies or easily installed on existing connector assemblies. Such an extractor ensures that any amount of force necessary to separate the two components is directed in an appropriate direction and as a result, no twisting occurs between the components. As such, the risk of damage to either the connector assembly or the electrical device is minimized.